Opium
by Picaro
Summary: „Tou-sama, why do you hate him so much?" "I don´t hate him." "Why did you lock him away, then?" ...... "Kurikara.."
1. Default Chapter

„Tou-sama, why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him."

…..

"Why did you lock him away, then?"

"To keep his presence from causing any more problems."

"…His presence?"

"Aa."

_#His PrEsenCe# _

The room was bleak and cold, like the heart of the person it contained was said to be.

He sat silent, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face. Like he was assured that everything would go right no matter what happened to him. It was no expression you would find on a caught traitor.

Yet he was…

At this moment the chained figure of the former fire general and probably mightiest of all of the five gods, Kurikara RyuOh, also known as Kulikaa Nagaraajaa, was the epitome of the word traitor. He'd betrayed everything, his friends, his family, the lord he'd pledged himself loyal to…. Everything. Even his very world.

Nothing had been secure anymore under the threatening shadow of Kurikara RyuOh.

He appeared like he was sleeping.

"Kurikara RyuOh…"

One reddish eye opened lazily at the calling of his name. The other one couldn't.

"It's you, SohRyu.

…..

I knew you'd come."

A/N: I'm trying a different writing style for once. This story is fully based on what little glimpses Matsushita-san(who by the way holds the right to Yami no Matsuei, not me) grants us on the past relationship between SohRyu and Kurikara RyuOh. It is pretty close stated that they were extremely close friends at a time…. until the great war… SohRyu seems to hate Kurikara after that… but Kurikara doesn't. It's sad, actually. ….Anyway. If you still have some time left… Please let me know what you think of this story.

(1) Kulikaa Nagaraajaa – Kurikara´s name written in sanskrit


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First of all, great thanks to those who have reviewed.   Thank you so much!! Another one I have to be thankful to´s Oblivion Prodigy, who´s doing a great job helping me out betaing this story. Thanks Prodigy-chan! Without wanting to bore you any longer, here´s the next chapter!

**GQSammy:** I totally agree! Three's not half enough shiki stories out there! Kurikara´s by far my favourite out of them… Doumou arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing!!

**Helkh:** **** Thanks a lot! I´m glad you like it this far!! Yeah, what you mentioned´s right. There definitely was much tension between SohRyu and Kurikara because of that trait… ACK!! ;; I definitely did not need my thoughts to go there! XD;;

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_A slight smile grazed pale, boyish lips._

_"It's you, Sohryu. _

_….._

_I knew you'd come."_

The man who'd entered the cell didn't respond. Taking in the mighty lord Kurikara´s state of condition, he remained silent. Noting the black-haired ones bruised cheeks, the nasty, dried up blood which its sheer amount had practically welded the Dragon King´s right eye shut and the many cuts on his short, festive kimono and black shorts that barely reached to half of his thighs, …and in the way Kurikara held himself.

Weary.

Iron members of chains made rattled silently as Kurikara moved his position so that he could get a better view of the room´s other occupant.

Taking in his old friend's new, blue robes, pallid lips tugged into a tiny smile.

"The new uniform suits you well, Sohryu."

_[He remembered how much he'd always liked that playful, mocking pout on his best friends lips.]_

"…What suits me well or not doesn't concern you, Kurikara."

Ebony eyebrows were drawn high at that answer, summoning the old look of tomboyishness back on the dragon god´s youthful face.

"So?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that after what you've done. Not after turning around and stabbing our backs like that! Not…-!"

"….."

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray us? For what?!"

Kurikara watched him calmly, letting him rant his anger and frustration off of his soul before deign himself to answering.

When the other one was finally done, he yawned, carelessly.

_[He'd always loved the way he'd brought other to seethe by first listening to all their ranting and then yawning like not having a single concern in the world.]_

Kurikara grinned at him, impishly, defiant.

"Why, do you ask? Why not?"

"….."

"..Heh."

!!!!!!!!!!

I´m sorry for the screwed up-formatting. I somehow don´t get a hang with ff.net´s net quick edit. It keeps eating up half of my symbols and keeps reducing all my spaces to one, no matter what I do! If anyone knows how to avoid this, please…?

If you have a bit spare time last, please leave a review! (praise and critics are welcomed the sama, just please no flames.)


End file.
